An Oath in July
by Ysyvya
Summary: Tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Sakura Haruno tahu itu. Hanya saja, melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah suatu perkara mudah. Susah jika mengingat fakta kalau dia adalah Raja Neraka. Sakura benci ini. Sakura benci perasaan mendamba ini. Dia merindukan Arizona-nya yang nyaman, Demi Tuhan!


Sebuah fanfiksi untuk para _reviewer._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: **Alternative Universe. Menggunakan sudut pandang Haruno Sakura dari awal sampai akhir cerita. Tidak menggunakan Japanese Honorifics. Karakter Haruno Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ingat: Tidak semua yang Anda baca adalah kebenaran.

* * *

**THE DIARY FOR ANNMARIE**

Bulan Juli.

Inilah saat dimana aku berharap bisa santai, _benar-benar_ santai.

Rumah baru dengan Bibi Rin.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupku berlatih meloncati pagar seorang Inuzuka Rin tanpa gores sedikitpun, mencoba mengambil apel merahnya yang menggiurkan.

Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa ini bukanlah pilihan yang bijak.

Aku dan Bibi Rin mengemas pakaian kami dari subuh tadi dan baru selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Cukup menggelikan jika mengingat kami melakukan semua ini demi kehidupan yang lebih baik. Walau aku tahu, aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjalin tali persahabatan dengan kata _baik._

Hari ini, aku dan Bibi Rinakan pindah ke kota kecil di dekat tepi barat daya Amerika Serikat dan utara Arizona. Suhu di dalam mobil bahkan sudah mencapai empat puluh derajat _celsius,_ suhu yang terlalu panas untuk Sabtu pagi.

Langit Arizona cerah, biru bersih tanpa awan. Aku mengenakan kaus merah muda favoritku, tanpa lengan dengan kain tipis yang masih membuatku kepanasan.

Aku tahu ini memang ide yang sangat buruk.

Di dekat perbatasan Utah, New Mexico, dan Colorado, terdapat kota kecil di daerah Arizona yang mereka sebut dengan nama Flagstaff. Kota yang berdiri di atas tanah yang hampir menyentuh dinding-dinding langit. Kota ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi jelas kawasan yang sangat tinggi yang dimiliki oleh Arizona. Bibi Rin bilang, di sepanjang kawasan Flagstaff terdapat Hutan Pinus Ponderosa. Hutan pinus teraman yang bisa dimiliki oleh seluruh dunia.

Di sinilah aku dan Bibi Rin akan tinggal.

"Sakura." Akhirnya Bibi Rin membuka suara, memanggilku hati-hati sembari menyentuh lenganku yang mulai kemerahan ditembus panas. "Jika kau ragu, kita bisa menunda ini semua," katanya lagi setelah ribuan kali mengatakannya dari subuh tadi.

Bibi Inuzuka Rin adalah tetanggaku, bukan sosok seorang bibi yang mempunyai golongan darah yang sama denganku. Rambutnya cokelat lurus, panjang menjuntai melewati kedua bahunya yang lebar-lebar. Matanya cokelat gelap dan selalu bersinar kekanak-kanakan. Kulitnya cukup gelap, cerminan seorang pekerja keras Nevada.

Walau begitu, aku menyayangi wanita pekerja keras ini.

Aku sudah mengenal Bibi Rin bahkan ketika aku belum tahu bagaimana caranya berjalan dengan benar. Bibi Rin adalah tetangga paling ramah yang pernah aku temui. Sulit menemukan sosok Bibi Rin di tengah Nevada yang sesak dan penuh kejahatan.

"Malah aku tidak sabar dengan _semua ini,"_ bohongku _lagi._Aku tidak terlalu pandai berbohong, tapi aku sudah melakukan _ini_ ribuan kali, sehingga sulit membedakan ini suatu kebohongan menyedihkan jika aku melakukannyalagi.

Bibi Rin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, sesuatu hal yang bagus, jadi aku tidak perlu menguras otak mencari topik _ringan _dan _aman__. _Keheningan adalah hal yang paling aku butuhkan saat ini.

Dua minggu yang lalu adalah acara pemakaman ibuku yang penuh haru. Akhirnya, aku lega mendapati dia tidak tersiksa di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Corpus lagi. Sejauh aku bisa mengingat, ibuku adalah wanita paling cantik di dunia. Rambutnya panjang sebahu, cokelat gelap—nyaris hitam—dengan mata hijau sebening danau yang selalu bersinar menyenangkan. Ibuku adalah cerminan seorang wanita luar biasa.

Semua orang menyukai ibuku, termasuk Bibi Rin. Bibi Rin dan ibuku sudah ditakdirkan menjadi sahabat dari pertama kali mereka bertemu di bangku sekolah, sampai saat ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi, pernikahan ibu dan ayah jelas tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang wanita inginkan dari membangun rumah tangga. Aku tidak terlalu mengingat sosok ayahku, kecuali dia pemabuk, penjudi, dan memiliki _hobby _menjadikan aku dan ibu sasaran sarung tinjunya yang mahal. Yang paling memuakkan, aku memiliki warna rambut senada dengannya.

Aku hanya mengingat kilasan samar tentang ayahku yang bajingan.

Kami tinggal bertiga sampai aku berumur lima belas tahun. Lagipula, itu tidak bisa dikatakan tinggal bersama, ayah jarang pulang. Terakhir kali aku melihat sosok ayah adalah saat ibu menembakkan peluru ke kepalanya.

Ayah mati sedangkan ibu dikirim ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Corpus di tengah kota Nevada. Aku tidak terlalu mengingat kejadian itu. Bibi Rin memelukku, menghalangi pandangan samarku dari rontaan ibu yang digiring oleh beberapa laki-laki berseragam cokelat-hijau dengan tulisan _Polisi Nevada _di kantong sebelah kiri seragamnya.

Mereka bilang ibuku gila. Tapi aku melihatnya sebagai bentuk protes ibu terhadap Tuhan yang tak berlaku bijaksana. Perlu diketahui, aku akan selalu berada di sisi di mana ibuku berdiri tegap melawan badai.

Terakhir kali aku menjenguk ibu adalah dua bulan yang lalu. Dia kurus, tersiksa dan mengenakan kalung bertuliskan _Gangguan Mental. _Kemudian dia meninggal begitu saja. Kurasa itu adalah jalan yang terbaik. Ibuku jelas terlalu mulia untuk sejenis tempat Tahanan Gangguan Jiwa, kurasa Surga sudah terlalu lama menunggu kedatangannya.

Aku menghembuskan napas tertekan, sebelum mulai meneliti jalan dan pepohonan pinus yang akan mengantar kami ke perumahan Flagstaff. Bibi Rin sudah mendaftarkanku di tahun kedua Sekolah Swasta _de_ Hollander, satu-satunya sekolah di Flagstaff yang masih menerima murid baru di tahun ajaran terakhir, _kurasa_mereka kekurangan murid.

Empat puluh menit kemudian, Bibi Rin memarkinkan mobil cokelat yang kami tumpangi di Kantor Migrasi Flagstaff. Bibi Rin mengurus beberapa laporan mengenai kedatangan kami dan menandatangani Surat Peraturan Daerah. Setengah jam kemudian, mobil cokelat kodok itu melesat ke jalanan sempit barat daya kantor migrasi.

Aku melamun _lagi _di dalam mobil—sulit untuk tidak melakukan hal yang satu ini—sampai tak menyadari kalau kami sudah tiba di Pusat Perumahan Flagstaff yang panas. Bibi Rin memarkirkan mobil di depan pagar rumah dengan angka 15 di pojok temboknya.

"Ini akan menjadi _dunia_ yang baru, Sakura_._" Bibi Rin bersorak berlebihan, mengepalkan tangan ke arah langit seperti meninju matahari. Bibi Rin melesat sekali langkah menuju bagasi dan mengangkat tas-tas kecil pakaian Arizona kami. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa skeptis berkecamuk di dadaku melihat _ini, _maksudku _tempat ini. _Mungkin Nevada masih jauh lebih baik, walau aku tahu dengan jelas, aku tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari bayangan ibu jika aku tetap bersikeras menahan diri di sana.

"_Alam _baru yang sangat panas," jawabku kecut, mencoba menekan pada kata _alam, _memberi isyarat kalau tempat ini sudah bisa menyaingi panasnya _alam_bawah Neraka. "Oh _dear__, _kau berlebihan, tempat ini menakjubkan, tempat ini adalah _pintu lain_ menuju kulit cokelat nan eksotis," timpal Bibi Rin masih bersemangat.

Aku tidak menjawab lagi. Kakiku sudah mulai melesat, membelah rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di halaman rumah baru kami. Rumah kami sama seperti rumah-rumah lainnya; cat karamel lembut, pagar cokelat yang tak terlalu tinggi, halaman yang tak terlalu luas, dan ayunan kecil menggantung di pohon besar tak bernama.

Hanya butuh sekali angkut untuk membawa barang-barangku ke kamar atas. Aku mendapati kamar tidur di sebelah selatan yang menghadap ke halaman belakang rumah. Kamar ini terasa nyaman, walau aku baru menginjakkan kaki lima menit di lantai kayunya yang berderit.

Tidak seperti kamarku yang lama, kamar ini ditutupi_ wallpaper _biru laut mentereng dengan meja komputer di pojokan kiri dekat jendela besar. Tempat tidurnya tidak terlalu besar—bahkan terkesan sangat kecil—untuk ditiduri oleh dua orang sekaligus.

"Besok kita sudah memulai _segalanya..."_ Bibi Rin tersenyum seraya meletakkan tasku di atas meja.

Aku tidak menjawab. Bahkan tidak mencoba untuk beramah tamah pada Bibi Rin. Aku lelah—baik secara fisik maupun batin—rasanya ingin berteriak keras, lari dan kembali pada kuburan ibuku yang kesepian.

Tapi sekali lagi, aku bersikap seperti wanita tolol yang _baik-baik saja._

"Kamar mandi ada di lantai bawah, aku akan membuat makan malam," kata Bibi Rin.

"Oke."

Bibi Rin terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura."

"Kuharap," balasku kikuk.

"Kupastikan," balas Bibi Rin mantap.

"Terimakasih."

Bibi Rin tersenyum, "Cepat turun atau makan malamnya tidak akan menjadi makan malam lagi," katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kayu kamarku. Aku merenung cukup lama sampai tidak menyadari hujan mulai turun dengan suara berisik di atas atap. Angin meniup terlalu kencang, menimbulkan suara berderit aneh pada jendela besar.

Flagstaff sangat panas pada siangnya, tapi cukup dingin untuk membuat tubuh malas bangkit dari depan perapian yang mendesis pada malamnya.

Aku menghela napas berat, mulai berjalan ke depan cermin di samping lemari pakaian yang menjulang sampai satu setengah meter. Di sana, gadis kusut bermata hijau toska, berambut merah muda cerah berantakan, menatapku balik. Pipinya kering tanpa rona, seolah bukan makhluk hidup. Aku tertawa nelangsa, bagaimana bisa gadis pucat _itu _menghabiskan hari-hari selanjutnya yang suram? Di kota yang suram?

Aku memandang wajahku di cermin sambil menyisir rambutku yang lembab dan kusut. Barangkali tertiup angin panas. Ketika aku selesai memasukkan pakaian ke lemari tua dari kayu cemara, aku mengambil tas keperluan mandiku dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah perjalanan sehari.

Besok, aku akan menjadi gadis baru yang menarik segala perhatian di sekolah baru. Ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku bukan gadis Nevada yang necis, atau cantik, atau pemandu sorak, atau pemain voli, atau berambut pirang nyaris merah, atau berkulit coklat tembaga, atau bermata biru, atau segala gambaran gadis remaja Nevada seharusnya.

_Well,_ aku hanya gadis pucat yang menyukai Oceanografi sebagai mata pelajaran tambahan. Aku juga membaca Mitologi Yunani sebagai dongen pengantar tidur. Dan yang terpenting, hubunganku dengan oranglain tidak pernah berjalan baik, seperti yang seharusnya.

Ini membuatku tertekan. Aku tidak terlalu berharap memiliki teman di sekolah baru ini. Tentu saja mereka akan menjauhi si gadis aneh yang selalu terlihat merana. Aku tidak melihatnya sebagai pertanda, hanya suatu keadaan yang tak terelakkan.

Aku turun setengah jam kemudian. Bibi Rin sudah menunggu di meja makan dengan makan malam ala Flagstaff—merica di mana-mana, terlihat sangat mengerikan dan _panas. _Lima menit kemudian, aku menyerah dan berlari ke kamar mandi, perutku tidak cocok dengan segala sesuatu yang pedas dan panas. Kemudian aku menemukan diriku sudah terbentang kelelehan di atas seprai kuning telur.

Tidurku gelisah malam ini, hujan terus menderu dan angin yang menyapu atap tak lenyap juga dari kesadaranku. Aku menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepala, kemudian menambahkan bantal-bantal. Tapi lepas tengah malam barulah aku tertidur, ketika hujan akhirnya berubah menjadi gerimis.

Tengah malam_nya,_ aku bermimpi bertemu _laki-laki__.__ Dia_ mengenakan setelah aneh; tubuhnya ditutupi selaput hitam, seperti bayangan mengalir di atas kulitnya yang pucat. Wajahnya tertutup tudung hitam, hanya terlihat matanya yang merah mengkilat, selainnya _gelap. Dia _membawa sebuah toya panjang berbentuk sebilah pisau besar, seperti milik dewa di bawah Neraka. _Dia _menghampiriku dan menanyakan _apakan aku sudah siap_ berulang kali.

Aku mendapati diriku menangis dan berlari ketakutan, menghindar sampai kakiku terasa pegal sendiri. Namun tetap saja aku tertangkap. Kemudian, aku terbangun dalam keadaan sesak napas dan berlinang air mata. Ini selalu terjadi. Sejak kecil, mimpi buruk selalu menghantui kemanapun aku pergi.

Mimpi itu _terlalu nyata. Mimpi yang sangat jelas._

Aku bangun terlalu pagi, sekitar pukul lima subuh, sedangkan kelas pertamaku baru akan dimulai jam sembilan lebih lima belas menit. Aku berjalan ke meja belajar, mulai menghidupkan komputer. Modem telepon sebesar kepalan tanganku mengedip dengan pola teratur. Aku suka air. Jadi, yang pertama kali terlintas dibenakku adalah _surfing 'laut'_ di internet.

Tiba-tiba, rasa sedih itu datang lagi tanpa bisa aku cegah. Di sini tidak ada laut, tentu saja daerah pegunungan tidak bisa menyimpan laut yang berkilauan. Di sini hanya ada pepohonan dan bangsa monyet—_siapa_lagi yang tinggal di _gunung _kalau bukan monyet dan kawan-kawannya?

Di Nevada—walau aku hanya tinggal di daerah pinggiran—laut sudah suatu hal yang lumrah untuk dilihat. Hanya perlu berjalan setengah kilometer, suara deburan itu pasti akan terdengar jelas di telinga. Ombak kecilnya yang menggulung teratur, karangnya yang berkilauan seperti permata, dan bau asin di mana-mana.

Afeksi yang terpantul dari airnya yang kebiruan. Cahaya oranye yang menembus awan-awan menggumpal dipagi hari. Dermaga yang mengeluarkan cahaya kuning kemerahan—sebagai tanda kapal pengunjung akan menepi—ikut meramaikan pantai Nevada yang menarik. Aku merindukan itu semua. Percikan airnya, aliran deras dibulan September yang kelabu, dan wanti-wanti ibuku jika laut dalam masa pasang-surut.

_Aku merindukan itu semua._

Kali ini aku menangis _lagi. _Aku tidak pernah cocok dengan _tanah, _fakta ini menyakitiku lebih dari yang bisa aku bayangkan.

Dua jam setelah menguras air mata, aku turun ke lantai bawah. Bibi Rin sudah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan ditemani nyanyian pagi harinya yang syahdu. Senyum itu tidak bisa aku tahan, euforia masa lalu mengunci pikiranku. Ibuku dan Bibi Rin selalu mendendangkan lagu ini.

"Selamat pagi, _Aunt." _Bibi Rin melarangku menyebut namanya gamblang—tanpa embel-embel _Bibi _di depannya.

"Oh. Selamat pagi juga, _dear._ Sarapan sehat atau berlemak?"

"Teh panas saja, tanpa gula," jawabku sembari menarik kursi kayu, duduk tidak nyaman di atas kakinya yang tak seimbang.

"Dan kau _akan _pingsan dihari pertama sekolah." Pipiku merah seketika. Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi! Kaki dan kepalaku memang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama dengan baik tanpa harus melukai diri sendiri dan mempermalukan oranglain yang berjarak sepuluh meter dariku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah mempermalukan diriku dihari pertamaku mengecam Neraka Sekolah.

"Baiklah, sepotong roti gandum dan selai madu yang tidak terlalu banyak."

"Minum? Bagaimana dengan susu panas?"

"Tetap teh panas tanpa gula."

Bibi Rin memutar mata bosan, "Baiklah, tetap seperti itu dan kau akan menjadi tengkorak berjalan."

Aku tidak menjawab, melainkan mulai memerhatikan desain seadanya dari ruang makan—merangkap dapur—baru kami. Sama seperti kamarku, tembok ruangan ini ditutupi _wallpaper _biru laut, memberikan kesan _fresh _bahkan ketika matahari sedang singgah tepat di atas kepala.

"Jam delapan kita akan kerumah Hatake Kakashi."

Aku menoleh, "Hatake Kakashi?"

"Teman lama," Bibi Rin tertawa, "Kemarin kita terlalu malam jadi tidak sempat berkunjung. Dia ingin melihatmu."

Perasaan tidak enak itu merayap begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau aku menghancurkan _segalanya? _Bagaimana jika setelah sekian lama Bibi Rin tidak bertemu dengan temannya, tapi ketika mereka bertemu aku malah mengacaukannya dengan sikap kikukku? Itu hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan di Senin pagi ini.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Kau bercanda? Dia sudah menyiapkan hadiah _Selamat Datang _untukmu. Jangan mengacaukan ini semua, _kay?"_

Aku meringis pelan, tentu saja ini bukan ide yang bagus. "Kurasa itu terlaru berlebihan, maksudku hadiahnya," terangku. "Itu pasti menghabiskan uang."

Bibi Rin tertawa—terlalu keras. "Sudahlah, bersikap biasa saja. Lagipula, dia bekerja di tempat yang menyenangkan dengan upah yang tak kalah menyenangkan," Bibi Rin tertawa lagi. "Habiskan itu cepat dan kita berangkat setelahnya."

Aku tidak protes lagi, percuma saja. Bibi Rin tidak akan bisa dibantah walau telah memohon sampai darah menetes dari saluran air mata.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku dan Bibi Rin sudah melaju di sepanjang pinggiran Hutan Pinus Ponderosa. Terlalu hijau, memberi efek mual di dasar perutku. Suhu—seperti biasa—sangat panas, bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi. Kata Bibi Rin, kau hanya akan merasa sejuk jika sudah masuk ke dalam hutan, namun aku ragu bisa ke luar segampang aku bisa masuk. Walau Bibi Rin bersikeras mengatakan hutan ini hutan teraman di dunia, aku tetap tidak yakin.

Kami hanya menghabiskan sepuluh menit perjalanan roda empat. Flagstaff tak seluas apa yang aku bayangkan, tapi cukup melelahkan berada di dalam mobil kodok tanpa AC.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup rapi untuk tempat tinggal seorang laki-laki. Di halamannya yang rapi, berdiri laki-laki pucat. Rambutnya putih aneh, melawan gravitasi. Matanya menyipit malas, memberikan kesan laki-laki dewasa yang pengangguran dan ditanggung pemerintah. Laki-laki itu tidak cocok menjadi _teman _Bibi Rin yang pekerja keras.

"Rin…" Laki-laki itu bergumam seraya merentangkan tangan lebar. Bibi Rin melompat sekali langkah dari mobil, langsung menjatuhkan pelukannya pada lengan kaku terbungkus baju hangat hitam. "Dan Nona Sakura," lanjutnya.

Aku menggaruk tengkuk kaku. Tentu saja ini akan sangat canggung. Aku mendekat, hampir tersandung kakiku sendiri, "Ya, tanpa Nona," protesku seraya menjabat tangannya yang terulur menggantung.

"Selamat datang di Flagstaff," katanya. Aku mengulum senyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

Diperhatikan lebih lama, wajah laki-laki itu tampan dan mengintimidasi. Mata hitamnya memandang Bibi Rin terlalu dalam, intens dan _okay, _penuh cinta. Lupakan bagian yang terakhir.

"Oke. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Aku menjawab caanggung.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk sekenanya. "Hadiah, kurasa kau membutuhkan kendaraan."

Aku menoleh ke samping demi mendapati sebuah mobil kodok berwarna hijau lumut dengan bemper yang tak terlalu besar. Ukurannya sangat kecil, hanya muat tiga orang, dengan dua penumpang di belakang dan satu pengemudi di depan, dan kursi kecil untuk meletakkan barang-barang di samping kursi pengemudi.

Cantik.

"Untukku?" tanyaku, terlalu bersemangat.

Bibi Rin dan Tuan Kakashi mengangguk.

Wow.

Aku memandang mobil kodok itu lama. Sangat susah untuk berhenti mengagumi mobil mungil ini seperti yang kuharapkan. Rasa mendamba terbaca jelas di wajahku yang memerah.

"Kau bisa mencoba mengendarainya sampai Sekolah. Perhatiakan saja GPS-nya." Bibir Rin menyela.

"Benarkah?" Namun aku memandang Tuan Kakashi, memastikan sekali lagi, kalau ini memang _milikku__, _mengabaikan Bibi Rin sepenuhnya.

Tuan Kakashi menganguk.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Di dalam mobil nyaman dan sejuk, joknya berlapis kulit cokelat. Samar-samar tercium bau bensin dan peppermint. Mesinnya langsung menyala. Mobil ini memiliki sebuah GPS mungil yang mengedip kemerahan.

Aku mengeluarkan kepala sampai leher dari jendela mungilnya yang masih mendecit, belum diberikan cairan pelicin. "Aku berangkat. Kau akan baik-baik saja kan, _Aunt?" _tanyaku sembari mengerling ragu ke arah Tuan Kakashi kemudian kembali ke Bibi Rin.

"Tentu. Pergilah, disini akan ada sesi perbincangan menjemukan dengan musuh lama. Kuyakinkan kau tidak akan mau ikut," gurau Bibi Rin. Aku mengulum senyum sebagai jawaban.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Kakashi,"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai, "Ya, Kakashi tanpa Tuan." Pipiku memerah.

GPS menyala dan mulai mengarahkan panah kemerahannya ke jalan besar Sekolah Swasta _de _Hollander. Aku mulai menyetir, gugup tentu saja. Suara deru mobil kodok ini sangat pelan dan nyaman. Kemudian, hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk mengetahui kalau aku benar-benar tersesat. Oke, ini gawat.

GPS-nya tidak berfungsi dengan benar.

Aku meraba dasbor mobil, mulai yakin kalau aku meninggalkan telepon genggamku di atas nakas kamar. Tarik napas, jangan panik. Namun aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah pucat pasiku dengan baik.

GPS tolol!

Aku masih menyetir, tanpa arah. Jalan besar sudah tidak terlihat lagi, digantikan jalan sempit tanpa kendaraan. Aku tidak tahu cara kembali, jadi yang aku lakukan adalah terus menyetir, mengikuti GPS yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan jalan yang tidak rasional, sembari berharap bensin mobil ini tidak habis di tempat yang tidak diinginkan.

Ini masih jam sembilan pagi kurang dan aku sudah merasakan ketakutan berlebihan, ketakutan melebihi saat aku pulang larut dari sekolahku yang dulu.

Kemudian, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku merasa sangat lamban, seperti berlari di pasir basah, seolah-olah aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyusuri kejadian bereruntun ini. Tanah terbelah, aku terdorong ke luar dari mobil dan jatuh ke dalam cekungan tanpa dasar yang mengeluarkan jilatan api di mana-mana.

Aku mendengar suara teriakan—suara ketakutan wanita—suaraku.

Sekelebat _bayangan semu_ kemudian muncul dan berputar di otakku yang pening tertarik gravitas bumi.

Aku membayangkan tetap tinggal di Nevada yang kelabu. Aku membayangkan gerakan anggun ibuku diantara sumpah serapah ayah dan pecahan piring di ruang makan.

Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku dan ibu tidak pergi saja. Ke suatu tempat di utara, agar kami bebas dari cengkraman ayah yang jahat, misalnya. Atau mungkin di tempat yang sangat terpencil, supaya aku dan ibu bisa berbaring di bawah matahari bersama-sama lagi. Bersama laut dan Bibi Rin.

Aku membayangkan kami berjemur di pantai, kulit tembaga ibu dan Bibi Rin berkilau bagai air laut. Tak peduli betapa lamanya kami bertiga harus bersembunyi. Aku masih menyimpan banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk ibu. Misalnya: Kenapa dia mau menikah dengan ayah? Kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar? Kenapa ibu tidak meminta surat cerai? Atau kenapa dia membunuh ayah?

Aku begitu larut dalam lamunan, hingga tak menyadari betapa cepat waktu berlalu. Betapa cepat gravitas menarikku. Betapa cepat ragaku terhempas ke hamparan asing.

_Tempat yang benar-benar asing._

_Neraka.  
_

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
